dragonball GX
by Damien Evermere
Summary: when Jaden is killed by the light of destruction the ripples through time cause disasters destroying duel monsters and eventually Ki magicka. the supreme kai of time sends one of her patrollers back to stop it
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball GX**

 **Description: Before Paradox faced Yugi, Yusei and Jaden he meddled with time just enough to offset the balance and because of this, when Jaden faced the light of destruction he lost and was subsequently killed (series 4). With the supreme king of the gentle darkness and Yubel both gone the light was free to destroy the world fortunately Zane truesdale stopped them but it wasn't enough to set history back on track, with Jaden dead, Yusei was never born and when the dark signers arrived it was down to Jack Atlas to fight them and he did but was killed in the final battle. With Yusei not existing and Jaden dead it was down to Yugi to fight Paradox alone, he failed. The world of duel monsters was destroyed. Seeing this and with the fact that duel monsters allowed humans to develop Ki the supreme Kai of time sent a patroller with the name of Mathew McCoy back with a deck constructed of monsters from across the time stream to help Jaden grow stronger than he was before and stop Paradox's plan in its tracks.**

 **Deck: Mathew**

 **Monsters:**

 **Red eyes wyvern, Earthbound immortal Uru, Yubel the terror incarnate, Speed warrior, Winged kuriboh, Legendary Maju Garzett, Red resonator, Red eyes black flare dragon, Red eyes archfiend of lightning, Red eyes black dragon, Gardarla the mystery dust kaiju, Earthbound immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, Earthbound immortal Aslla Piscu, Earthbound immortal Chacu Challiua, Thunderking the lightningstrike kaiju, Jizukiru the star destroying kaiju, Vampire lord, Patrician of darkness x2, Obelisk the tormentor, Junk syncron x2, the winged dragon of Ra, Yubel, zombie master x2, archfiend soldier, dark resonator, Yubel the ultimate nightmare, regenerating mummy, the black stone of legend, black metal dragon, memory crusher, hyper synchron, red eyes darkness metal dragon, red eyes darkness dragon, slifer the sky dragon, dark magician, dark magician girl, blue eyes white dragon x3, dark valkyria, magicians valkyria and keeper of the shrine x3.**

 **Spells:**

 **Mausoleum of the emperor x2, final countdown, pot of greed, field barrier, ancient rules, dark magic attack, dark burning attack, dark burning magic, final destiny, silent doom x3, soul charge, red eyes fusion, earthbound revival, inferno fire blast, gift of the martyr x2, dark factory of mass production x2, Mystical space typhoon, rain of mercy, secret village of the spell casters, recurring nightmare, dimensional fissure, swords of revealing light, soul absorption, polymerisation x3, pot of avarice, temple of the kings, monster reborn, soul release, spell absorption, unexpected dai, burst steam of destruction x2,**

 **Traps:**

 **Kings consonance, negate attack x2, energy absorber x2, punch in the box, gift of the mystical elf, frozen soul, graceful tear, ultimate providence, fusion reserve, magic cylinder, curse of Anubis, burst breath, dimension gate, mirror force x3, ultimate offering, pyro clock of destiny and bottomless trap hole.**

 **Extra:  
hot red dragon archfiend, hot red dragon archfiend king calamity, hot red dragon archfiend abyss, red dragon archfiend, red nova dragon, scarlight red dragon archfiend, samsara dragon of rebirth, formula synchron, junk warrior, junk Gardner, blue eyes spirit dragon, azure eyes silver dragon, first of the dragons, blue eyes ultimate dragon, red eyes flare metal dragon and archfiend black skull dragon, **

**A/N I am aware I'm over the card limit but I simply do not care so in this fanfiction the max card in deck limit is basically the same as Magic the Gathering in which if you can hold it and shuffle it without dropping cards (or whatever it is I don't play magic) you can have it in your deck. I believe double up to be an oc spell card but it might exist somewhere. its effect is to pay half of your life points and discard a card then select a monster said monster gains the opponents monster attack points doubled.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(LOD 2500- Yuki 100)**

Jaden gasped as his life points dropped to 100 he only had avian on the field and in his hand, he had pot of greed and burstinatrix. On the opponents side the fearsome five-headed dragon and 2 trap cards remained. Yubel watched on in worry as Jaden drew Mystical space typhoon and activated pot of greed drawing polymerisation and double up. " _I activate polymerisation to fuse avian and"_ His opponent payed half of their life points to negate his spell!

 **(LOD 1250-Yuki 100)**

Without wingman Jadens job was now harder " _I summon elemental hero burstinatrix in attack mode"_ as the female E hero rose to the field Jaden prepared himself it was all or nothing " _I discard Mystical space typhoon to activate double up"_ he called out but before the spell could take effect his opponent activated a second spell stopping statue to negate it.

 **(LOD 775- Yuki 50)**

On the side-lines, Zane Truesdale, his brother syrus and their female friends Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan watched in disbelief as Jaden ended his turn and his opponent attacked Avian with the Five-headed dragon killing him.

 **(LOD 775- Yuki 0)**

Jaden collapsed as the shadow game he was forced into removed his soul. Alexis, Blair and Syrus ran to their fallen friend as Zane readied his deck and walked towards Jadens killer, enraged.

The killer looked at him surprised before smirking and raising his deck in a challenging pose

"DUEL"

 **(LOD 4000- Zane 4000)**

The LOD went first and activated ancient rules allowing him to summon one level 5 or higher monster, he summoned the red eyes black dragon before ending his turn.

Zane drew 5 cards and then drew another to begin his turn. He had 3 cyber dragons, power bond, de-fusion and polymerisation. 'The perfect hand' Zane thought to himself

" _Alright I activate polymerisation to summon the cyber end dragon by sending the 3 cyber dragons in my hand to the graveyard I then activate de-fusion to defuse them back into the 3 cyber dragons before activating power-bond to fuse them back into cyber end dragon but this time with 8000 attack points"_ The LOD's eyes widened " _8000 attack but that's impossible"_ he exclaimed " _not so, you killed my friend and now ill return the favour cyber end dragon attack his red eyes black dragon with triple strident blast"_

 **(LOD 0- Zane 4000)**

The Man screamed as he vanished. Zane turned around and looked at Jaden expecting him to get up but he didn't Jaden was dead and across time the ripples his death caused disrupted the time stream.

 ***25 years later***

 **(Dark signer leader 4000- Jack Atlas 1500)**

" _I discard 5 cards so my Earthbound immortal gains 5000 attack points he then attacks you directly"_ Jack new he had lost but he wasn't going down alone " _I activate my trap self-destruct button when I have at least 2000 life points less than my opponent I can activate this card to end the game at a draw we both die dark one"_ the 2 men screamed as they died.

*45 years earlier*

 **(Paradox 2500 Yugi 1000)**

" _Paradox dragon attack his magician with chaotic blast"_ Yugi closed his eyes as the beam of energy approached him as the pain hit the last thing he heard was a young girl behind him saying

 **This isn't right** before he blacked out.

 **(paradox 2500 Yugi 0)**

The supreme Kai of time watched as the world of duel monsters was destroyed by Paradox and the human given power of Ki was never created to coincide with the games. She called out to her boyfriend the now redeemed frieza (he was still evil but he fought to destroy beings like cell and the occasional stupid monkey trash like Turles instead of planets plus he enjoyed the occasional spar with Goku or Vegeta). And asked him to grab the new time patroller for a mission when frieza bought him in he quickly bowed to them. The supreme Kai of time motioned for him to raise his head and when the patroller did so she explained his mission.

He was to travel back in time and remain as a student at Duel Academy island and help Jaden Yuki and his friends in any and every adventure they have.

The Patroller accepted and was bestowed with a deck to call his own before he the supreme kai of time de-aged him to 16 and sent him on his way through the time portal.

END OF CHAPTER

I watch a lot of Lord Frieza on YouTube and greatly enjoy his videos which is why he and the supreme kai of time are dating in this call it a cameo appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball GX**

 _The Patroller accepted and was bestowed with a deck to call his own before he the supreme kai of time de-aged him to 16 and sent him on his way through the time portal._

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Once again, all duel academy island applicants who have already won their entrance duels please proceed to registration, for those who have failed better luck next year.**_

This was what Matt heard as he readied his deck he had gotten here just after Jaden Yuki and was rather worried he wouldn't get in because of it.

He sat just in front of Jaden and his future best friend syrus and listened to them gaining intel and was disappointed when he heard that both barely passed especially as Mathew himself scored highly on his test after just 3 months of study on the game. But didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. He was temporarily distracted by a high-pitched voice screaming but didn't pay attention until Jaden was called out to duel.

Mathew watched as Jaden walked down the stair to face a gender confused blonde man. After they exchanged the usual pre-duel pleasantries they both called out let's duel

(CROWLER 4000- YUKI 4000

Jaden went first and summoned elemental avian and set a face down before ending his turn.

Crowler began his turn and activated the spell card confiscation paying 1000 life points sending jadens monster reborn to the graveyard. He then set two cards face down on the field and activated heavy storm destroying them and summoning to statue of the wicked tokens. Mathew listened as Bastion explained what Crowler did to Syrus before refocusing on the duel after deciding to keep a watch on Bastion.

(CROWLER 3000- YUKI 4000)

Crowler then sacrificed his two wicked tokens to summon ancient gear golem before attacking destroying jadens avian and doing 2000 points of damage before ending his turn.

(CROWLER 3000- YUKI 2000)

Jaden drew a card before summoning winged kuriboh in defence mode and setting a face down and ending his turn. Crowler began his turn and drew a card before attacking destroying kuriboh but Jaden took no damage but it did set of his trap hero signal allowing Jaden to special summon elemental hero burstinatrix as crowler ended his turn Jaden drew a card and used a warrior returning alive to return Jaden to the field before summoning it and fusing them together with polymerisation to summon elemental hero flame wingman. Mathew listened to another explanation before returning his attention to the duel as Jaden played skyscraper and attacked ending it.

(CROWLER 0000- YUKI 2000)

After watching Jaden show off for a bit Mathew was called down Crowler looked utterly pissed and they didn't bother with the pre-match pleasantries both shouting duel.

(Crowler 4000- Mc Coy 4000)

Crowler went first and set two face downs and summoned ancient gear soldier in defence mode before ending his turn. Mathew drew a card his hand contained pot of greed, field barrier, ancient rules, mausoleum of the emperor, earthbound immortal Uru and dark resonator. Mathew played pot of greed drawing 2 cards which were Yubel the ultimate nightmare and regenerating mummy. He then played mausoleum of the emperor and followed it up with field barrier so it couldn't be destroyed he then activated ancient rules to special summon Earthbound immortal Uru much to the shock of those watching he finally summoned dark resonator before activating uru's effect sacrificing the dark resonator to take control of ancient gear soldier and attacking with it and Uru ending the game.

(Crowler 0000- Mc Coy 4000)

The crowd erupted into applause as Mathew walked away.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonball GX chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or Yu-gi-oh GX**

 _Next stop Academy island._

Mathew, along with Jaden and Syrus all went into Slifer red. Jaden and syrus because of their grades but Mathew knew that the only reason he was in red was because of Crowler and his pettiness. Not that he was unthankful he did have to get Jaden stronger after all. After listening to chancellor Sheppard's announcement and being rather pissed off after realising that Jaden slept through it Mathew gave him an ultimatum, concentrate in all classes, or face him with Syrus's deck instead of his heroes. Jaden who only liked duelling with his own deck agreed to concentrate but Mathew knew it wouldn't last long and knew that the boy probably hated him for it. After going throughout the rest of his day and meeting Chaz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes Mathew went back to his dorm where Jaden was waiting for him with his deck ready.

"Mathew McCoy I challenge you to a duel" He said Mathew looked at him "OK Jaden I accept but if I win you must concentrate in class if I lose I get off your case oh and you ignore Chaz either way got it" Jaden frowned "fine I guess"

DUEL

(YUKI 4000- MCCOY 4000)  
Mathew went first and drew his six cards they were soul absorption, dimensional fissure, Yubel, final countdown, ancient rules, and pot of greed. He activated pot of greed drawing 2 cards both of which were keeper of shrine. He then activated soul absorption and dimensional fissure. Before activating final countdown sacrificing 2000 LP to activate it. Finally, he activated ancient rules to summon Yubel and to keep her on the field he discarded one keeper of shrine to the grave. Gaining 1500 due to keeper of the shrine, ancient rules and final countdown being sent to the graveyard.

(YUKI 4000- MCCOY 3500 [20])

Jaden drew his cards and using polymerisation he summoned flame wingman but burstinatrix, avian and polymerisation were banished because of dimensional fissure meaning Mathew gained an extra 1500 LP. Mathew rolled his eyes seeing Flame wingman "Honestly Jaden is that the only elemental hero fusion you have" Jaden snarled under his breath before shouting back a negative. He then attacked but because of Yubel he took the 2100 point of damage instead.

(YUKI 1900- MCCOY 5000 [20])

Mathew drew a card which just happened to be polymerisation but as he didn't have anything to summon he discarded it to the grave to keep Yubel on the field and ended his turn

(YUKI 1900- MCCOY 5500 [19])

Jaden snarled under his breath and activated black hole destroying Yubel. Mathew laughed as Yubel terror incarnate entered the field Jaden looked down at his hand and activated a second destroying terror incarnate. Mathew laughed as Yubel the ultimate nightmare entered the field. Jaden summoned Sparkman in defence and ended his turn.

(YUKI 1900- MCCOY 8000 [19])

Mathew drew a card which was fusion reserve he set it face down and ended his turn.

(YUKI 1900- MCCOY 8000 [18])

Jaden drew a card and summoned clayman in defence mode before ending his turn.

(YUKI 1900- MCCOY 8000 [18]

Mathew drew mystical space typhoon and activated it destroying dimensional fissure he then activated fusion reserve receiving polymerisation form his graveyard and one blue eyes white dragon from his deck, he then summoned keeper of the shrine in defence and ended his turn.

(YUKI 1900- MCCOY 8000 [17])

Jaden drew a card and activated polymerisation summoning thunder giant. Jaden activated the monster's ability destroying Yubel the ultimate nightmare he then attacked Keeper of the shrine destroying it before ending his turn.

(YUKI 1900-MCCOY 8000 [17])

Mathew drew a card it was a pot of avarice which he activated. He sent all 3 Yubel cards and the keeper of shrine cards back into his deck before shuffling he then drew 2 more cards which were both blue eyes white dragon. He activated polymerisation sending all 3 blue eyes to the grave to summon Blue eyes ultimate dragon he then ended his turn.

(YUKI 1900- MCCOY 8000 [16])

Jaden drew a card and activated skyscraper before setting thunder giant to defence and ending his turn.

(YUKI 1900- MCCOY 8000 [16])

Mathew drew a card called unexpected Dai he then attacked thunder giant destroying it but doing no damage before ending his turn.

(YUKI 1900- MCCOY 8000 [15])

Jaden drew a card and activated pot of greed drawing two more he then played book of moon sending blue eyes into facedown defence mode and followed that up with shield crash destroying it he then set a trap card and ended his turn.

(YUKI 1900- MCCOY 8000 [15])

Mathew drew a card and activated unexpected dai special summon archfiend soldier from his deck he then attacked with archfiend soldier ending the game.

(YUKI 0-MCCOY 8000[14])

Jaden reluctantly agreed to focus more on his studies and he also refused to duel Chaz. Because Jaden focused more in class so did Syrus and the three reds grew further alongside Chumley who they all recently became friends with.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonball GX chapter 4**

 **I do not own anything but Mathew and the storyline. AN 5-episode summary from Mathews POV.**

Mathew listened to the blatant segregation after Alexis's explanation on card types. The rest of the day was rather boring after that. Up until Syrus was caught in one of professor crowler's traps. Which forced Jaden and I to go rescue him from Alexis and her friends Alexis succeeded in forcing Jaden into a duel, in which Jaden subsequently won though the duel was close.

After the duel, I'm like ninety percent sure Jaden flirted with Alexis before we returned to our dorms.

 **The next day**

I woke up to Syrus praying to Slifer and listened as Chumley attempted to get Jaden failing his written test and his practical test. I headed off and to the exams and got into the exam hall. I completed the exam with 15 minutes left, 30 minutes after Jaden arrived. The rare cards that arrived were all bought by crowler who gave them to Chaz. A few hours later the practical exams began with Jaden duelling Chaz and myself duelling Bastion.

Jadens duel was first and after the usual pre-duel banter they began.

(Princeton-4000 Yuki-4000)  
Jaden drew his cards and summoned clayman in defence mode before ending his turn.

Chaz activated magical mallet twice before summoning v-tiger jet and w-wing catapult and merging them to summon the vw-tiger wing catapult and forcing clayman into attack mode and dealing damage.

(Princeton-4000 Yuki-2800)

Jaden summoned Sparkman in defence and threw down a facedown before ending his turn.

Chaz summoned x-head cannon and z metal tank before playing call of the haunted and summoning y-dragon head and merged them all together to form first xyz-dragon cannon and then vwxyz-dragon catapult cannon. And then Chaz used its effect to remove Sparkman from the field but before he could attack Jaden activated his trap and the result of the trap meant he could summon elemental hero burstinatrix in defence but unfortunately Chaz attacked dealing more damage to Jadens life.

(Princeton 4000 Yuki 1000)

Jaden started his turn summoning winged Kuriboh in defence mode and he threw down a facedown.

Chaz started his turn and attacked but Jaden sacrificed two cars and activated transcendent wings destroying Chaz's monster and dealing 3000 life points Jaden then started his turn and summoned Avian defeating Chaz.

(Princeton-0 Yuki-1000)

Jaden got promoted to Ra but didn't stay long before returning to slifer red. Both Syrus and I won our duels as well.

 **The next day.**

Syrus told Jaden a scary story and he basically blew it off before Banner walked in scaring the others with a story of the abandoned dorm the following evening, the slifer trio and I went to the abandoned dorm meeting Alexis on the way after discovering her brother was missing we continued to investigate the dorm before hearing a scream. We soon found out Alexis was trapped by a so-called shadow duelist named Titan. Before Jaden could get involved I challenged Titan to a duel myself.

(TITAN-4000 McCoy-4000)

Titan ranted on a bit about the shadows before summoning Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack he then activated pandemonium Alexis disappeared before Titan ended his turn.

I drew my cards and activated pot of greed. I then activated Mausoleum of the emperor destroying pandemonium before linking it up with field barrier. I then sacrificed 2000 life point to activate final countdown following that up with activating polymerisation to fuse together red eyes black dragon and red eyes archfiend of lightning to summon archfiend black skull dragon in attack. I then attacked his archfiend doing 1300 points of damage plus 2500 due to my monster's effect before I ended my turn.

(TITAN 200 McCoy 2000 [19])

Titan summoned terrorking archfiend unfortunately he couldn't do anything but end which ended the duel.

(TITAN 0000 McCoy 2000 [19])

As Titan disappeared Jaden and the others ran back to their dorms whilst Mathew stuck around and managed to grab a voice recording of Crowler admitting he hired Titan before returning to his own dorm.

( **AN I'm skipping the second half of titan's double bill as I obviously don't need it)**

The following day Jaden and I was arrested by the student disciplinary squad but I recorded everything they did before the chancellor could do anything I played the voice recording getting Crowler in huge trouble and followed it up with the recording of the disciplinary squad's actions getting their leader fired because she didn't explain what was going in before arresting us. This along with saying that I had written permission from Seto Kaiba himself to investigate the dorm got us out of trouble especially as Kaiba who I called the previous week confirmed it.

 **(AN ok skipping to episode 29 as most of the episodes between what I've written and that either don't happen or happen in the same way as they do in the anime) also brief test duel before the riders for Mathew coming up…. now.**

After the drama with the grave keepers I needed some fresh air I walked towards the abandoned dorm when I heard my name being called. _"Mathew McCoy champion of my girlfriend the supreme Kai of time and a pathetic earthling I challenge you to a duel should_ you _lose you will be sent back in time and serve my evil self for 100years or until you die should you win not only will I assist with the riders but I shall grant you a boon"_ Mathew looked around before seeing Lord Frieza himself standing before him " _I accept_ "

(Frieza 4000 McCoy 4000)

Frieza drew his cards " _I summon Zarbon of the frieza force in attack mode_ " he stated.

 _Zarbon: monster 1800 atk 1200 def no effect level 4_ Frieza set a trap and ended his turn.

Mathew drew his cards and set a trap before activating spell absorption. He then activated pot of greed drawing 2 cards and activated unexpected dai to special summon red resonator. He then activated ancient rules to special summon thunder king the lightningstrike kaiju. He followed that up by activating red resonator effect gaining 3300 life points before ending his turn.

(Frieza 4000 McCoy 8400)

" _very impressive Earthling it's MY TURN_ _I summon Dodoria of the frieza force and activate her effect to summon myself lord frieza in my first form level 4 of course I can only do this if Zarbon is on the field"_

 _Dodoria: monster 1400 ATK 1600 DEF effect- special summon lord frieza lv4 as long as Zarbon is on the field level 4_

 _Lord frieza lv4: fiend 2100 Atk 2300 DEF effect when this monster destroys a monster of the opponents sacrifice this card to special summon lord frieza lv6_

" _I then activate my face down card level up on my lord frieza so he can evolve into his second form RISE LORD FRIEZA LEVEL 6"_

 _Lord frieza lv6: fiend 2600atk 2100 def effect when this monster destroys a monster on your opponent's side of the field sacrifice this card to special summon lord frieza lv8 once per turn you can sacrifice one monster on the field so that this card gains 1000atk._

" _then I'll attack your red resonator dealing you 2000 points of damage before activating my lord frieza's effect evolving him into his third for RISE LORD FRIEZA LEVEL 8_

 _Lord frieza lv8: fiend 3500ATK 2600 DEF effect when this card destroys a monster on the opponent's side of the field sacrifice it to special summon Lord frieza lv 10 once per turn you can destroy one monster on the field._

" _Then I end my turn, your move earthling"_

 _(Frieza 4000 McCoy 6400)_

Mathew drew a card and activated monster reborn to bring back red resonator he activated its effect on thunder king again before summoning Jump synchron he then sacrificed all 3 of his monsters to summon one

"ALMIGHTY PROTECTOR OF THE SUN AND SKY I BEG OF THEE PLEASE HEED MY CRY.

TRANSFORM THYSELF FROM ORB OF LIGHT AND BRING ME VICTORY IN THIS FIGHT.

I BESEECH THEE, GRACE OUR HUMBLE GAME BUT FIRST I SHALL CALL OUT THY NAME

WINGED DRAGON OF RA"

" _I then sacrifice all my life points but 100 and attack your frieza"_

Frieza smirked _"I don't think so I activate my trap supernova, not only does this negate your attack it destroys every monster but my lord frieza._

Mathew ended his turn.

Frieza drew a card and activated another level up on his lord frieza lv8 to special summon lord frieza lv 10

 _Lord frieza lv10: fiend 4000 ATK 4000 DEF no effect_

Frieza launched an attack which was negated by Mathew's negate attack

Frieza ended his turn

(Frieza 4000 McCoy 600)

Mathew drew a card and activated pot of avarice returning Ra, red resonator, junk synchron, and thunder king to his deck before he drew 2 cards he then activated soul absorption followed by soul release banishing all other frieza cards and supernova form Frieza's grave gaining 500 life points for each plus the extra 1500 from the spells activated gaining 4000 in total. Before summoning speed warrior in defence mode

(Frieza 4000 McCoy 4100)

" _Clever earthling very clever but you will PAY for that I DRAW and play the field spell card dead Namek allowing me to sacrifice my Lord frieza level 10 to summon lord frieza full power."_

 _Lord Frieza Full power: fiend 4750 ATK 5000 Def no effect._

" _I attack your speed warrior and then fortunately for you I must end my turn"._

Mathew drew a card and summoned Junk synchron before activating its effect to special summon speed warrior he then synchro summoned Junk warrior in defence mode by sacrificing the two before ending his turn.

" _Very well Earthling my draw I play the spell card going for gold this evolves my Lord frieza into Golden Frieza"._

 _Golden frieza: fiend 5000Atk 4500 DEF no effect._

" _then I attack your junk warrior sending the little thing to the underworld then it's your move"_

(Frieza 4000 McCoy 4600)

Mathew drew a card and summoned dark resonator in defence mode before activating soul charge giving 2000 life points to summon junk synchron and junk warrior he then sacrificed Junk warrior with Junk synchron to summon Hot red dragon archfiend and activated its effect destroying frieza before sacrificing his new monster with Dark resonator to synchro summon hot red dragon archfiend king calamity and ending his turn.

(frieza 4000 McCoy 3100)

" _Oh, my that is a big dragon and GOD DAMN IT I'll summon Guldo in defence and activate his effect to summon Burter, activate his effect to summon Recoome, activate his effect to summon jeice and activate his effect to summon Ginyu and all in defence and end my turn"._

 _Ginyu force Guldo-fiend 200atk 1300 def effect special summon Ginyu force Burter_

 _Ginyu force Burter- fiend 1700atk 1900 def effect special summon Ginyu force Recoome_

 _Ginyu force Recoome- fiend 1900atk 2100def effect special summon Ginyu force Jeice_

 _Ginyu force Jeice- fiend 2100 atk 1700def effect special summon Ginyu of the frieza force_

 _Ginyu captain of the Ginyu force - fiend 2500 atk 1900 def no effect._

Mathew drew a card and attacked Guldo and because of his red dragon archfiend king calamity's effect he defeated frieza.

(frieza 0 McCoy 3100)

" _well done Mathew ill assist with what is to come by sending another of the kai of times champions to help out, his name is David Hartnell I hope he helps you out also my boon is a rather fancy outfit like the one that Vegeta wore during our fight after my resurrection but with Bardock's time breaker mask I'm also giving you a duel disk like the one you have but with a dragon ball instead of that blue thing and in black enjoy them"_

He then vanished in a beam of golden light.

END OF CHAPTER 4

End of the first arc

ACQUIRED ITEMS

Vegeta's outfit from the resurrection of F movie

Bardock's mask from Dragonball xenoverse 2

A black yu gi oh GX duel disk with the 4 star Dragonball in place of the blue circle on your traditional GX duel disk

A new deck which will not be revealed till later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Our enemies have been tested, our allies are in place the hour is upon us it's time to cover the world in darkness which of you will lead us….**

 **I'll go Master**

 **Night shroud so be it…**

 **Duel academy's prize will be ours I will not fail.**

 _ **And so it begins, the fight…. the war**_

 **Chapter 5**

It had been a few days after my duel with Frieza and Jaden, Alexis, Banner, and I were summoned to the Chancellors office once there we met Crowler and Syrus's older brother Zane.

"well well look at this group of students some of the best duelist this school has to offer…. uh oh looks like one of us is not like the others" crowler said gesturing to Jaden "erm teach why you talking about yourself like that" I snorted at Jadens reply. The chancellor went on to tell us about the sacred beasts and each of us agreed to assist.

We each went back to our dorm and I immediately looked through the gear Frieza gave me and put it on, not including the mask. I also put my new deck into my disk and placed my older one into a container on my belt.

Jaden and I were discussing tactics when the dorm started glowing Jaden and I were teleported into a nearby volcano where Atticus in his nightshroud get up challenged Jaden to d shadow duels for Jadens key, soul and the lives of Syrus and Chumley and of course Jaden accepted.

(Nightshroud 4000 Yuki 4000)

Nightshroud summoned troop dragon in defence and set a facedown he then ended his turn.

Jaden drew a card and summoned elemental hero wild heart before destroying Nightshroud's monster but due to the troop dragons effect a second was summoned when it was destroyed.

With Jadens turn finished Nightshroud used his trap call of the haunted to summon the destroyed troop dragon before he sacrificed both to summon red eyes black dragon jadens wildheart was then destroyed by Red eyes doing 900 points of damage.

(Nightshroud 4000 Yuki 3100)

Nightshroud ended his turn and Jaden drew a card and played the spell card polymerisation to fuse clayman and burstinatrix to summon rampart blaster Jaden used its effect to do 1000 points of damage before ending.

(Nightshroud 3000 Yuki 3100)

Nightshroud activated inferno fire blast dealing 2400 life to Jaden directly he then summoned attachment dragon and used its effect to change Blaster into attack mode. He then ended.

(Nightshroud 3000 Yuki 700)

Jaden played plot of greed and then activated defusion on rampart blaster, he then activated fusion save to get a second polymerisation he then fusion summoned thunder giant and attacked destroying both monsters. He then attacked with burstinatrix and played mirage of nightmare and played a facedown.

(Nightshroud 1800 Yuki 700

During Nightshroud turn Jaden drew 4 cards due to Mirage of nightmare and then played emergency provisions gaining 1000.

Nightshroud summoned mirage dragon he then attacked burstinatrix and dealt 400 damage to Jaden. Before he ended

(Nightshroud 1800 Yuki 1300)

Jaden drew a card and summoned bubble man and due to his ability he drew 2 cards he then played one of them silent doom to special summon Sparkman and then he played fusion gate he then fused sparkman, avian and bubbleman to summoned tempest and destroyed mirage dragon.

He then played a facedown and ended his turn

Nightshroud started his turn by summoning red eyes black chick he then sacrificed it to summon red eyes black dragon which he sacrificed again to summon red eyes darkness dragon which due to its effect gained attack going up to 4500 before he attacked but Jaden played negate attack stopping the attack and Nightshroud ended his turn.

(Nightshroud 600 Yuki 1300)

Jaden drew a card and summoned Rottweiler before switching tempest to defence and ended his turn.

Nightshroud summoned spear dragon and attacked killing Jadens Rottweiler which got polymerisation and an elemental hero to his hand but he still took damage. N.S activated mystical space typhoon destroying fusion gate and N.S attacked tempest destroying it

(Nightshroud 600 Yuki 600)

Jaden collapsed and I was about to step in when Jaden stood up and started his turn.

Jaden summoned wildheart and activated wild half which split Red eyes in half summoning a clone he then used polymerisation to summon wild edge. Jaden activated skyscraper and used wild edges ability to defeat Nightshroud.

(Nightshroud 0 Yuki 600)

What followed was Alexis and the others meeting us outside and the others discovering Nightshroud was in fact Atticus.

End of chapter 5 and the shadow riders arc begins.


End file.
